Just Shut Up
by viciousboar
Summary: No one can take it. It's annoying. It's aggravating. It's never-ending.     It's Star and Ratchet.


"QUIT IT!" Kate closes her eyes.

Star and Ratchet were at it again.

"I said, _I _had it first, _I _get to decide!" _five._

"Why on earth would anyone wanna watch people collecting fish in buckets all day long!" _four._

"Better than prissy models prancing up and down runways." _three_.

"Just shut up, and give me the damn remote!" _two_.

"SHUT UP!" a voice screeches, drowning out all the other noises.

Kate gave Holden a smile of appreciation. She loved being part of the flock, she really did, but all this bantering gave her headaches. She had resorted to counting backwards from five before exploding at the bickering pair.

The pair looked at Holden with confusion, which quickly vanished and transformed into anger.

"Don't tell us to shut up!" Star scolds him, as though he was a child (but to be fair, he really did look like one).

"Yeah, we're not bothering you!" Ratchet nods in a agreement with her, as though they hadn't been screaming in each other's faces only moments ago.

This time, Kate can't take it. "Oh, you were bothering all of us." Holden backs her up with a _told-you-so _look.

The door leading to another room opens, and a deep, aggravated voice speaks, "What's going on in here?"

Fang's body emerges, with Maya's head right behind him with an equally questioning look.

Everyone's head turn to face the two newcomers.

"What's going on in _there_?" Ratchet wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Fang staggers back momentarily; the situation gives him deja-vu of when he and Max were in the bathroom together and Gazzy questioned _their_ own activites. Of course, he and Maya weren't actually doing anything, they were just _researching_.

"Nothing," he snaps with unnecessary force, and Ratchet is taken aback by his sharp tone.

He gently closes his eyes, clearly fighting the start of a horrible headache. "I don't know if this is humanely possible for you two... but can you at least _try_ to not argue for a _minute?_" a tone of frustration underlies his words.

He and Maya are about to return to their research, but Kate stops them. "Wait. Can we," she gestures to herself, then to Holden, "come help you guys? We don't want to be stuck in here any longer," she casts a glance at Star and Ratchet. They weren't arguing, but you could practically see the tension already rebuilding up between them.

Fang gave an understanding nod, and widened the doorway for them to enter.

After the _bang_! of the door, Star realized that the room was empty with the exception of her and Ratchet.

"See, you have another freakish power! Clearing the room!" she shot at him with a taunting smirk; she knew in her head this was probably not the smartest thing to do, but he _did_ start the previous fight (she _thinks_) and now there's no one else to talk to.

"That's not as bad as being the human hummingbird," he spat with irritation.

"Oh, shut up. I don't go around bragging about_ the time_ _I used it to get into a gang_..." she mocked his voice.

"Yeah, well I don't go, _meh, I'm hungry_ every five minutes!" he imitated her voice terribly.

"I have high metabolism! And I sound _nothing_ like that. It's not like you weren't jealous when I beat you in a race while you were _driving_!"

"You know, what, Princess?" Ratchet stands up, and pushes his sunglasses to his hairline.

"_What_?" Star retorts as she gets off the ground as well, equal height as her opponent.

* * *

><p>Kate's eyes snapped to the ceiling the moment she heard muffled noises coming from the other side of the door.<p>

What. The. Hell.

It hadn't even been a minute before they could start arguing again?

Maya heard the noise too.

"Are they fighting _again_?" she glanced to Fang for clarification, but he waved her off, trying to focus on the new site he'd pulled up about the One Light.

Kate nodded grimly, gritting her teeth.

Fang, out of the blue, made a comment.

"Either that, or they're going at it."

Holden frowned at that. "Thanks for giving me that image in my head."

Fang's eyes were still intently staring at the screen, but he told them, "Kidding. Just let them figure it out. Better to get it out now than in the middle of a real fight with our real enemies."

Kate wanted to point out that it was _Star_ and _Ratchet,_ and they'd never run out of things to argue about. They just don't click in an agreeable way.

"Yeah, well your glasses are stupid!"

The voices were becoming so loud and coherent, they were practically standing right next to her.

She was nice. She was calm. She was patient. But they were grating on her nerves, a thin slice removed every time a sentence came out of their mouths.

She seriously didn't want to return to the room though, so instead, she shouted loud enough so that even the adjacent apartment could hear, "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU IDIOTS!"

Maya raised an eyebrow. "I thought you went to a Catholic school with Star?"

* * *

><p>Star glared at Ratchet. He was so... just irritating. Like something that was there but didn't need to be. An obstacle, yes, that's what he is.<p>

Ratchet glared at Star. She was just so... infuriating. Did she have to disagree with everything he said?

They were literally nose to nose.

One, from a far distance, may have thought they were kissing.

You know, minus the hostile glaring and angry words that the whole world could probably hear.

Finally, Star stopped yelling. She backed away from him, just slightly, and reached towards his head as if she was caressing him.

His expression calmed too.

"What are you doin-" he was cut off by a hushing sound.

Ratchet still looked confused, and was about to launch another question, when her lips forcefully rammed into his.

Seconds later, he gently closed his eyes and went with the flow.

Lips still attached to his, Star's hands travelled towards his hair, ruffling it so it was messier than originally was. Ratchet placed his hands around her and gripped her tighter.

Star opened her eyes ever so slightly and maneuvered her hands so that she could remove his sunglasses from his head. Carefully, slowly, she did, and then wrapped arms went around his neck, and held the glasses behind his back.

_Snap!_

Ratchet broke apart from the kiss at the noise - which he only heard due to his super-hearing, otherwise he was really wrapped up in what he was doing - only to find his oh-so precious sunglasses snapped in half, in the hands of the smirking blonde demon.

"What- what the hell?"

He took the shattered glasses into his own hands and stared at them in shock.

"What did you do?"

"You deserved it," she said simply. She did feel slightly guilty though, looking at the expression on his face.

"You- you ruined my _baby_!" aggravated, he ran his fingers through his all-too-messy hair, not missed by Star who thought it looked pretty... hot.

"Please, you can get another pair at Wal-Mart for less than two bucks."

"That kiss was worth less than two bucks." Ratchet didn't really mean any of it; it was honestly the most thought-shattering kiss he'd ever received.

"Really? That's not what it seemed like when you kissed back!"

"I bet you just did this as an _excuse_ to kiss me!"

"That kiss was probably the best thing that ever happened to you."

"HA! I bet that was _your_ first kiss!" he snapped.

"I bet that's the only kiss you'll ever get in your entire life!"

"Yeah, well-"

"Just shut up and kiss me!"

"Okay!"

They both crash into each other at the same time, all arguments forgotten.

* * *

><p>Holden raised his eyebrows.<p>

There was complete silence in the other room.

"I wonder what they're both doing."

Fang was tired; he'd been researching all day for all the One Light's plans for world destruction. Max's leadership must've been _really_ underrated by the rest of the flock.

"Maybe they both died," he suggested in a monotone, his exhaustion clearly evident.

Maya shrugged, focusing intently over Fang's shoulder - she knew he was getting tired of absorbing all this depressing information. "Or maybe they're getting along."

Kate sighed. "_Finally_. I was beginning to think it was impossible."

She got up and opened the door, only to find the actual impossible: the blonde and brunette playing tonsil hockey against a wall, with a pair of broken sunglasses littering the carpeted floor.

Kate closed the door as quietly as possible.

"Yeah, I think they're dead."

_Fin._


End file.
